Flower Beds
by shana.rose
Summary: Tom and Sybil take a walk in the garden and end up on a different kind of bed then their used to. For the Anywhere But A Bed challenge!


**A/N: Okay this is my first smut/ M-rated fic! I'm really nervous so please let me know what you think! This is for the Anywhere But A Bed Challenge!**

* * *

Sybil giggled, she couldn't believe they were doing this _here _and in the middle of the day no less!

Tom press a trail of wet kisses down her throat as his hands wandered down her body. Pressing her deeper into the flower bed of pansies he began to slowly, torturously, move down her shoulders, breast, stomach, waist, hips, legs, thighs until he reached for the hem of her skirt.

Sybil bite her lower lip desperately trying to hold in the moan that was forming in the back of her throat.

* * *

It had started out innocent enough. The happy couple had decided to take a walk around the estate.

Both of them feeling confided in their temporary home at Downton and needing a moment for themselves, they had placed their beautiful daughter in the arms of her grandmother.

They had not been walking long when Sybil suggested they go to the gardens. "Mama said they had planned some new flowers, and the gardens are always so lovely this time of year."

Not caring much where they went, only for a minute of relaxation Tom agreed.

* * *

Sybil closed her eyes as she took a deep whiff of the orchids. "Lovely."

"Without a doubt," Tom said staring at his gorgeous wife. She was wearing the hat she had bought especially for Mary's wedding. Her simple white blouse, perfectly displaying her enlarged breasts (the best part of Sybil's pregnant besides their daughter if you asked him), and her dark navy skirt showing off her luscious curves.

"Isn't the scenery wonderful Tom?" Sybil said still looking at the flowers. She was now leaning over to smell a rose bush. Leaning over just enough for him to get a perfect view of her arse.

"Absolutely... in fact," Tom said dropping his voice as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pressing her bottom against him, he leaned over and whispered, "it's the best I've ever seen."

Sybil felt his growing arousal from her backside and her heart fluttered. "Oh really?" She then pressed herself against him, grinding her bottom against him grinning wickedly as she heard him hiss, "What do you like about?"

Tom chuckled squeezing her closer with one arm while the other began to travel lower. He whispered gravelly into her ear, "Everything."

He then then nibbled on the bottom of her ear. "The roundness," he then dragged his lips to spot behind her ear, "The fullness." Then while he placed an open mouth kiss over the pulse point on her neck, his other hand finally reached its destination and cupped her crotch, pulling the fabric of her skirt as he did. "And of course the softness."

Sybil gasped. Suddenly needing to feel his chest under her own hands she jerked out of his hold only to throw herself into his arms.

Her embrace catch him by surprise and he quickly lost his footing. Tumbling back until he finally fell into a flower bed.

Tom groaned, unsure whether it was from the fall or from the feeling of having his beautiful wife wriggling against him.

"Tom! Are you alright?" She said leaning up, placing a hand against his face and unaware that that she was pressing her hips fully into his.

He grinned, quickly swapping their positions so that he was now on top of her. Grounding himself against her he replied cheekily, "Perfectly."

She giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep impatient kiss. Tom groaned into the kiss, running his right hand up her body into her hair. Briefly Sybil wondered where her hat had gone but it was quickly forgotten as Tom began running his tongue against her lips.

She felt a shudder go through her body as she opened her mouth and he quickly thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

Sybil ran her left hand through his hair, tugging it when Tom's own hand reached down and squeezed her arse. "Oh yes."

Tom smirked at his wife's approval. He then pulled away from her delicious lips and began to run wet kisses down her throat.

Sybil arched her back, pressing herself into him. She threw her head back as she bit her lip desperately trying to hold back the moan in the back of her throat. Tom's hand leaving her hair, he ran his fingertips lightly against her body barely touching her as he hands went lower, lower, lower, until finally reaching the hem of her skirt.

Slowly pushing it up above her waist. He ran a finger across her wet knickers. She whimpered. Tom did it again, this time slower with just a hint of pressure. She bucked against him, digging her nails into this back.

Sybil was on the verge of begging. _It's been too long! Oh God we should never go this long without ever again!_

"Tom," she whimpered, he chuckled before leaning down to kiss her passionately before pulling down her knickers. Prying her hands off his back she quickly reached for his trousers, making quick work of his trousers and grabbing hold of his erect member.

"Sybil." He groaned against her mouth, feeling himself grow harder from her touch. Suddenly he needed to feel her walls around him.

She nodded, guiding him inside of her. Tom groaned while Sybil sighed in relief. Not wanting to waste any time, Tom began to pump into her, starting with small thrusts to get her body accommodated to his size again. It quickly became apparent however that this was not enough.

"Tom!" She growled, hooking her legs around his legs and pulling him deeper inside of her. "More. I need more!"

Tom kissed her hungrily, before diving deeper inside of her.

"Oh yes," She moaned.

Tom grinned as he felt his wife rock against him. Pulling him closer as he continued to thrust into her.

Sybil kissed his neck distractedly as she sunk deeper into the dirt.

Knowing that they were both close Tom moved his hand down and thumbs her clitoris.

Sybil gasped and moaned she felt her orgasm hit her. Digging her nails deeper into his shirt Sybil screamed his name as her walls closed around him.

"Oh God Yes," Tom groans as he hits his peak.

Both breathing heavily, Tom rolls over, letting his head drop into the flowers underneath him. Sybil giggles as she curls into his side.

Giving his wife an exaggerated grin he cheekily asked, "What?"

She giggles as she looked down at his cock still out in the open. Tom laughed as he quickly tucked himself away.

* * *

Cora held the crying baby, rocking her back and forward when she saw them. "Oh Sybil perfect timing. I think Saoirse's hungry."

Sybil took Saoirse into her arms and walked over to the rocking chair all the while cooing to her daughter. "Are you hungry my sweet? There there, your mama is here now."

Cora smiled at her daughter before turning to Tom. "How was your walk? I hope it was enjoyable."

Tom grinned widely. "It was," And as he watched his wife unbutton her blouse, he couldn't help but smirk as he saw a pansy fall out. "Very enjoyable."


End file.
